


Huntsman in Peril

by TailorNorata



Series: Little Red, The Huntsman and The Big Bad Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Peter Hale, Kissing, Leather Bondage, Leather Kink, M/M, Multi, Spreader Bars, Sub Chris Argent, Switch Stiles Stilinski, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018, light exhibitionism, non-sexual bdsm, spanking with a belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/pseuds/TailorNorata
Summary: So Peter was just busy working, he’d surely not mind if Stiles said a quick hello.He approached the door, hand on the handle, only to stop in his tracks as he heard a loud groan in something between pain and pleasure from the other side.Okay, abort! That had not been Peter’s voice, it was too deep!





	Huntsman in Peril

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is for my first Teel Wolf Kink Bingo square: Leather Kink. I hope you enjoy it :)

Stiles let himself into Peter’s apartment.

 

It had taken a while, but after two years of Stiles coming over to study Peter’s tomes and other scriptures, or on occasion just to hang out Peter had given him a spare key.

 

Of course Stiles had already owned a key to Peter’s apartment, because he had made it a habit to copy every key he ever got his hands on in case a situation should arise where he needed it, but Peter could only have suspected and not for sure known that.

 

Also, Peter giving him a key regardless of Stiles already having one was a clear show of faith Stiles appreciated and even relished in.

 

After five years of knowing the guy Stiles still didn’t really know what they were or could become if they decided to act on that flirtatious undertone in all their interactions, but he was not denying the fact they had some sort of connection that went past friendship.

 

Today Stiles intended to just give back the two books he had borrowed. Only his plans were very immediately altered when he walked a few steps into the apartment.

 

Peter had said he was busy that day. Stiles had assumed that meant he was out and about, probably relieving a witch of her cookbook or doing something similarly thrilling and questionable.

 

Now he was hearing Peter’s voice from his office and had to smile.

 

So he was just busy working, he’d surely not mind if Stiles said a quick hello.

 

He approached the door, hand on the handle, only to stop in his tracks as he heard a loud groan in something between pain and pleasure from the other side.

 

Okay, abort! That had not been Peter’s voice, it was too deep!

 

Peter was in there with another guy, doing things that were probably not intended for a third party to see and Stiles had no intention of ruining their fun.

 

He drew back two steps before the door was pulled open to reveal Peter, wearing a surprisingly usual amount of clothing. For him. Which was to say; Jeans.

 

“Stiles” he purred, leering.

 

Stiles felt stunned. “Er...I...I wanted to-” he pointed behind him at the door. “I really didn’t mean-”

 

Peter smiled “It’s okay Stiles, I heard you come in. I actually asked Chris how he’d feel if I’d invite you in.”

 

WHAT?!?

 

Stiles brain got stuck.

 

He felt like his mind was trying to download something that was too big for his hard drive.

 

Peter seemed to see that.

 

He leaned against the door frame. “Darling. You know I like you. And I know you like me. And I also know Chris likes you as well and I know for a fact you have at least stared at his ass before. Right now there is nothing sexual going on. But we are in a very intimate situation. And I am offering you to join, either as a viewer or participant, as you like.”

 

Broken down like this the information felt easier to digest.

 

Stiles knew if he had had time to contemplate the invitation he’d have found at least a hand full of excuses why not to accept it. But right now his brain was just celebrating the idea and telling him to get in that fucking room.

 

So he nodded, a bit timidly and in response Peter gave him a wide, warm and genuine smile while holding his hand out for Stiles to take.

 

Stiles did and Peter opened the door wider, leading Stiles into the huge, but familiar space.

 

Peter’s ‘office’ was really more of a full-fledged library taking up almost half of his apartment.

Everything was as usual, the big windows on one side, opening up the view over Beacon Hills’ industrial district, the shelves of books on every bit of wall the room had to offer, the sleek walnut wood desk off to the left with the space for Peter’s laptop and space for all the tools to properly handle ancient documents, the more comfortable lounging area where he and Peter had spent countless hours working and researching or chatting together. The one difference was to the right of the entrance, situated in the middle of the room. Stiles knew for a fact Peter usually had a model of the solar system hanging from that hook, it was a nice detail that gave the room something additionally, romantically scholarly.

 

That decorum had been placed aside on the chaise lounge though and instead the rope hoist to which the hook was attached had been let down further to a height where a person could be tied to it.

 

The person in this case was Chris Argent.

 

Stiles felt his mouth go dry at the sight of Chris, the silver fox of Stiles’ more scandalous fantasies, dressed in nothing but tight, dark blue boxer briefs and constrained by black leather shackles around his wrists and ankles, arms raised over his head, hooked to the rope, legs forced into a wide stance by a spread bar attached to the shackles and a leather harness further strapping him in from knees to neck.

It was a beautiful sight and the gentle smile on the man’s lips when he saw Peter guide Stiles in pulled at something in Stiles’ heart.

 

He was suddenly incredibly aware he had never seen Chris look at him or anybody so open and vulnerable.

 

Peter placed one hand gently in Stiles’ nape and leaned over to talk to him in a conspiratorial tone, though loud enough for Chris to hear it.

 

“You see, Christopher and I have been friends long before the fire...and it took us some time to really rekindle, but now it is going stronger than ever. Particularly because Chris, who used to be a bit of a prude has developed quite the array of fetishes. Something I’ve always been fond of. One thing we have in common is a love for leather.”

 

Stiles couldn’t fully hide a smirk. “I thought leather was just part of the ‘All American Werewolf’ aesthetic.”

 

Peter smirked back. “Are aesthetic and fetish mutually exclusive?”

 

“Fair enough.” he mused and took Chris and Peter in again before blushing a little, trying not to get too flustered. “Okay so...this is like, really...like my brain is getting a boner at the idea of this” he motioned vaguely between the three of them “But I’m not sure what to do right now…”

 

The hand Peter had rested on Stiles’ neck slid to the middle of his back as Peter motioned Stiles to sit down in one of the comfy chairs of the lounge area.

 

“I suggest for now you just sit down and watch. If you want we can make light conversation or you can ask questions, I am happy to explain everything to you. And Chris would be happy to answer your questions as well.”

 

Stiles looked at Chris who nodded while standing on his toes to take some weight off his arms.

 

Stiles hesitated a moment and then sat down in the chair, pulling one knee up to rest his head on it while curious what might happen next.

 

Peter nodded and came close enough to gently ruffle Stiles’ hair and say “Good Boy” in a teasing tone, it was a nice if somewhat unusual feeling to be praised like that.

 

After he had done that Peter took a few steps back and directed his attention to Chris.

 

He reached out one hand and let it caress over the man’s chest. “And you, Love, so patient, like the well behaved toy you are. Are you ready?”

 

Chris had closed his eyes in an expression that said more about how much he relished Peter’s hand on him than words probably could have.

 

“Yes, Sir.” he said, voice soft, devotion apparent in its undertone.

 

Stiles felt the little hairs on his arms stand up. He had seen some kinky things before, thought rarely in real life, but this, this was different, it entirely lacked any sexual component and instead seemed deeply, emotionally intimate.

 

He could not look away.

 

Peter gave Chris a tender kiss on the lips and then unbuckled his belt. Stiles furrowed his brows, did Peter usually wear belts? He hadn’t thought about it so far but as he was pulling the broad, dark brown, leather belt through the loops of his jeans in a teasing and smooth motion Stiles realized he could not remember a single time Peter had worn one before.

 

He did look very enticing while taking it off though.

 

Chris seemed to think so too because when Stiles looked back to him he saw the man lick his lips.

 

With a cheshire cat grin Peter folded the belt over and let it crack loudly, snapping both Stiles and Chris out of their thoughts.

 

With the lightest touch to Chris’ chin Peter guided him to look him in the eyes.

 

“How do you feel Love?”

 

Chris licked his lips again, when he spoke his voice sounded exhausted. “Tense, stressed...overwhelmed…”

 

Peter nodded “Like you might break under the pressure.”

 

Chris nodded back “Yes.”

 

Peter gave him another kiss.

 

He knew his hunter, knew his needs and wants and issues. But he wanted Stiles to see and hear, to understand and ultimately he wanted Stiles to want this too.

 

He was sure it’d only benefit all three of them.

 

“Want me to break you so we can build you back up properly?”

 

Peter loved the pleading expression Chris could get.

 

This was the soft side he hid away so well, the vulnerability one had to actively pull to the surface to see.

 

“Yes please.”

 

Chris words were little more than a whisper but it was enough for Peter.

 

He combed his hand through his lover’s greying hair and then stepped back a litte.

 

With the bend side of his belt, buckle and tip firm in his hands, Peter reached back a bit and landed a loud but not too heavy hit to Chris’ left thigh.

 

Chris grunted at the impact and hissed a little at the pain but smiled right after.

 

Peter smiled as well, kissing Chris neck this time. “You make such nice noises.”

 

And as he finished his sentence he was already pulling back to land the next hit on Chris’ other thigh.

 

Stiles was absentmindedly biting the knuckle of his index finger, chin still on his knee while he watched Peter spank Chris with the leather belt and Chris flinch and twist and turn at the impact and pain, groan and moan and hiss and two times even cry out, but always go back to smiling when the first shock subsided. He could see how both were working themself into a mental state. Peter seemed in a trance, looking for patches he hadn’t paid enough attention to yet, frequently caressing the spots he had just hit, purring sweet praises and pet names. Chris’ eyes were dazed, between the hits he looked like he was blissed out, maybe even a little high.

 

Stiles knew they both had agreed to answer Stiles’ questions but he felt like it’d have been blasphemy to interrupt them right now.

 

He apparently didn’t need to though, because eventually Peter slung the belt over his shoulders, embraced Chris from behind and turned him a little so Stiles could see him from the front with Peter looking him in the eyes from over Chris’ shoulder.

 

“Look at him” Peter said and Stiles wasn’t sure who he meant, but he sure as hell wasn’t able to look away.

 

Peter’s hand krept up Chris’ chest and grabbed his chin, moving the man’s face to look forward at Stiles.

 

“Chris, look at our lovely boy. Look at those eyes, that curiosity.”

 

Stiles loved the sound of Peter’s voice and that image of him in control of another man that was so strong and admirable as Chris was.

 

He realized he had his knuckle in his mouth and immediately let go of it, blushing again but not looking away.

 

There was something in him, a hunger, a desire to be part of this.

 

And while he thought that he realized he already was. By making him watch and making Chris watch him Peter was pulling Stiles into the scene, slowly and obviously enough to give Stiles the chance to limit his involvement as much as he wanted.

 

Chris looked at Stiles as Peter had told him to and Stiles could see Peter smirk.

 

“You can’t hear it Stiles, but Chris’ heart is going crazy. You should feel it.”

 

Stiles pressed his lips together, should he really do that?

 

Peter seemed to know what he was thinking. “Come here Stiles, put your hand over his chest.”

 

And Stiles felt the desire, almost the need to follow Peter’s command. Of course he wanted to touch Chris but he also really wanted to hear Peter calling him a good boy again.

 

He stood up and walked over to them, eyes fixated on Chris’.

 

When they were so close Stiles could feel Chris’ heavy breath on him he hesitated.

 

“Touch him.” Peter ordered and Stiles didn’t even have to think.

 

He reached up and placed his hand between two leather straps over Chris’ heart.

 

It was indeed beating fast.

 

“Look at that.” Peter murmured, lips brushing Chris’ ear. “Do you want to know what Stiles smells like right now Love?”

 

Stiles could see Chris’ eyes turn longing while he felt the man’s heartbeat go up.

 

“You feel that?” Peter asked Stiles and he nodded before breathing out an amazed “yeah”.

 

“Stiles smells like want, Chris. When he looks at you like this, all in leather, at my mercy and when he feels your heartbeat go up he smells like desire.”

 

Stiles swallowed hard before adding “When I look at both of you, together.”

 

He loved how Peter’s face lit up at those words. “You have no idea how perfect you are my boy.”

 

Stiles shivered at Peter’s praise and felt his cheeks burn.

 

He usually would have turned his face away but he couldn’t.

 

 

Chris was floating a little.

 

He wasn’t fully in subspace but he knew he was a little high on endorphins. Adding Stiles to the experience had heightened the sensation.

 

He wasn’t necessarily a huge exhibitionist, he liked to watch more than to perform, but Peter loved performing and being watched and Chris loved serving Peter just as Peter loved serving him.

 

They gave each other what they needed and wanted.

 

Which had been why it had been perfect they both wanted Stiles.

 

It had not been a huge topic, but they had obviously both recognized each other’s interest, as well as Stiles’ interest or at least curiosity in them.

 

They had both agreed if Stiles should ever show interest they would offer him to be a part of their relationship.

 

Stiles walking into Peter’s flat when they had been starting one of their scenes had been pure coincidence though.

 

Peter, quick on his feet and ever the opportunist had asked Chris what he’d think of Stiles watching.

 

Chris had to admit the idea had immediately resonated with him.

 

So after he had agreed it had been incredible when Stiles had actually taken the invitation and entered the room.

 

Chris saw the insecurity but captivation in Stiles and wanted so badly.

 

He wanted Stiles to want him, wanted Stiles to feel as incapable to resist watching him and Peter as Chris felt watching Peter interact with Stiles and guide and reassure Stiles.

 

And Stiles did.

 

He was standing in front of Chris, hand on his pounding heart, looking like he was incapable of turning away.

 

And then Peter, a solid securing foundation in his back was murmuring words into his ear again. “Doesn’t he look just kissable Chris?”

 

Did he ever.

 

“Yes.” Chris said without hesitation, happiness deep in his chest growing as Stiles looked like that was absolutely what he wanted.

 

“Do you want to kiss Chris, Stiles?”

 

Chris saw Stiles nodding slowly and staring at his lips.

 

“Feel free to do so.”

 

Stiles looked at him with a silent question in his eyes and Chris gave him a small nod.

 

Then the young man took his face in between his hands and got up on his toes to kiss Chris softly.

 

It was sweet and chaste and Chris wanted more, so much more.

 

He cursed his restrictions and loved them all the same as he wanted to grab Stiles, take him into his arms and seduce him, make him open up to him and surrender to him.

 

But like this Chris could just lean into it and tease with his tongue.

 

Stiles opened up easily enough, following all Chris’ directions as they deepened the kiss.

 

Then Stiles pulled away and Chris chased the taste and sensation with a needy moan that made Peter chuckle from behind him.

 

“Look what you are doing to him Stiles isn’t it glorious to see Chris loose himself.”

 

Stiles licked his lips and nodded while observing Chris with the same all seeing eyes. They looked almost as hungry as Peter’s sometimes, almost predatory.

 

Chris loved that look and he loved provoking it.

 

“Okay” Peter said and Chris could hear he was smiling. “I think it’s time to get under a blanket and cuddle.”

 

Chris thought that was a great idea.

 

Peter directed his words at Stiles. “Would you like to cuddle with us Stiles?”

 

Stiles nodded and almost shyly asked “Is it okay if I ask questions then? I didn’t want to interrupt you before…”

 

God he was so perfect and sweet.

 

“Yes of course Beautiful” Peter said easily “I would never restrict your curious mind.”

 

 

Stiles helped Peter get Chris down and out of the restrictions.

 

Peter explained how to rub the wrists and ankles to encourage blood flow and desensitize the skin, he explained the importance of drinking water after a scene and of making sure the submissive never felt alone.

 

As they walked through the motions together they made their way to Peter’s bed and eventually Chris was lying in the middle, Stiles on one side, petting the man’s hair and Peter on the other side, arms wrapped around his middle.

 

And Stiles asked questions in a soft, murmured tone that were answered clearly and extensively in much the same way, though Peter explained most and Chris often just agreed or added small details or his perspective of the scene they had done just now and on acting as the Dominant or Submissive in general.

 

After a while they mostly cuddled and Stiles was half dozing, half awake, just content lying in bed with these two men he appreciated and felt appreciated by.

 

He really hoped this could be something that happened more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!  
> I hope you had fun!  
> Leave me a comment, they make me happy :3  
> Also for those who might be curious about it, I headcanon Chris in this to be on the ace spectrum (he does enjoy sex but doesn't necessarily have a need for it and the circumstances matter a lot)


End file.
